


Monster House

by Woods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dragon Jackson Whittemore, Fairy Vernon Boyd, Immortality, M/M, Sailor Moon Derek, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Scott Mcca, Sheriff Stilinski is Frankenstein, Short, Tails, Tentacles, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Witch Claudia Stilinski, monster pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woods/pseuds/Woods
Summary: This is an EXTREMELY short snippet from a much larger story, a story that crosses dimensions and time. it's a tale of monsters, of witches and hunters--a tale of family.





	Monster House

“I have a tail….”--Boyd rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Big deal, I have tentacles.” Jackson turned too fast, “--what?...”  
#TrueLove

**Author's Note:**

> This work is (obviously) incomplete....lol, still working on it. :) It's a world where Boyd is an elemental water fairy, Issac is an elemental air elf, Jackson's a fire dragon hybrid, Scott's a telekinetic, E.T werewolf hybrid; Stiles is a broom flying vampire, with a "Killer Frost" personality; Derek is a Sailor Moon werewolf, Lydia is a Banshee, who can fly; Parrish is (still) a Hell Hound, Erica is an undead cat woman with super speed, Danny is an 8 year old, technical genius merman; and Theo is a former Dryad turned werewolf experiment--It's a world where most of the pack members are immortal creatures (not Derek and his family), and Scott, Boyd, and Stiles are raised as brothers. Oh yeah-- Stiles mom was a reformed wicked witch, Boyd was once cursed; and Stiles dad, once a human peace keeper, is now a resurrected Frankenstein monster.  
> It's a world that pretty much follows the series; so Peter, the Argents, the Darach, the Dread Doctors (and others) are major villains; however the Nogitsune never possesses Stiles--it was just other Stiles waking up. And the Argents are artificially created humans (Galerians)---Allison is telekinetic, Chris can create flash clones, levitate, and shoot energy; Kate can get inside your head, the mom is a terminator robot, and Gerard is a monstrous creature (Dorthy) that commands them. The story also has a different beginning: Scott, Stiles, and Boyd--after being framed and burned as witches in the late 1600's--are resurrected into a new time, by a virgin that lights a candle.....  
> If anyone feels inspired by this idea, and wants to expand on it, please do. I have notes.


End file.
